


Summertime

by theasexualhedgehog



Series: Rhody Tales [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: A story from Bitty's perspective this time, Gen, Woonsocket Family, if you want a recipe for dynamite hmu bc google-ing it might be a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasexualhedgehog/pseuds/theasexualhedgehog
Summary: Adrien extends an invitation to Jack and Bitty for a summer party. Bitty is very nervous.





	Summertime

As it turned out, Adrien hosted a summer party every year for the families of those in the group. An invitation had been sent to Jack, and by extension Bitty. They couldn't go the first year, Jack was at summer training and Bitty was home in Georgia. But they got the date for the next one and made sure neither of them was doing anything that day. 

Bitty held a basket of pies on his lap. He was anxious to meet more of the people that Jack grew to regard as almost family, he'd only met Adrien and his wife Irene. Jack must've noticed his stress, because he placed a hand over Bitty’s.

“Relax, Eric. They're going to love you.” Jack kept his eyes on the road, but directed his words to his boyfriend. Bitty took a deep breath as they pulled up outside Adrien’s home. Most of the others were already there. Jack and Bitty looped around the house to the backyard. 

“Jacques! Eric! Welcome!” Irene greeted the two as they stepped through the gate. She hugged them both. “Jacques, Adrien is over there, he said he had some news article to show you about the amount hockey team. Eric, I have to go check on the food if you want to come in and put your pies down?” 

“Love you. See you later,” Jack pressed a kiss to Bitty’s cheek and snaked through the crowd, while Bitty followed Irene inside. 

“You have a lovely home,” he complimented, looking around as he entered. 

“Thank you Eric.” Irene smiled. “Pies on the dining room table, if you please.” Bitty placed the pies among the other desserts, snagging a cookie from a large pile. Whoever had made the cookies knew their stuff, they were delicious. He walked back into the kitchen. Whatever Irene was cooking, it smelled delicious. Irene noticed his curious look. “Just finishing up a batch of dynamite. Lord knows it gets eaten fast.” Bitty choked on his cookie.

“Dynamite?” He asked incredulously. What did an explosive have to do with dinner?

Irene laughed. “Forgot for a moment you aren’t from around here. Dynamite is a kind of sandwich, sort of like a Sloppy Joe but better.” She mixed the dynamite filling in her slow cooker. “Come here, try some.” Bitty stepped up next to Irene, tasting the spoonful of hamburger, peppers, and onions. 

“It’s really good,” he said, surprised. 

“Even better in a warm torpedo roll with red pepper flakes on top,” Irene commented. “Best to get some before everyone gets to it.” Bitty nodded, glancing out the kitchen window. Something caught his eye. Jack was holding a toddler, maybe two or three years old. He was making goofy faces for the kid, making them laugh. Bitty stared. He’d never thought far enough into the future about whether him and Jack would have kids someday, but seeing Jack playing with the toddler he was holding, it had become a definite possibility. 

“..... I mean, I’m still not quite sure what I am looking for, but I know I need to start looking.” Bitty sat with Kara, a high school junior and the granddaughter of Jeanne, talking about college. 

“Part of it is finding someplace with a good program for what you want to major in, but you also need to take into account how comfortable you are on campus. I visited other schools with great hockey and business programs, but I wasn’t comfortable there. I couldn’t see myself as a student. Samwell had a different feel when I visited. It wasn’t quite home at first, but I felt more comfortable there than anywhere else.” Bitty explained. “What kinds of programs are you looking for?”

“Hopefully education or English. I really want to be a teacher.” Kara answered.

“Hey, you,” Bitty and Kara looked up to see Jack standing behind Bitty. “Ready to go, Bits? I’ve got to get you to the airport pretty early tomorrow.” 

“Sure, hon. Just a sec,” Bitty scribbled down his phone number and Twitter handle. “If you need any college advice or anything, don’t be afraid to call.” He handed the info to Kara. Jack and Bitty walked out of Adrien’s backyard hand in hand.

“Everyone I talked to loved you and your pies,” Jack said once they were in the car. “Jeanne and Irene want to cook with you sometime.” 

Bitty grinned. “I’d love to. I need to get Irene’s recipe for dynamite, we could feed the hockey team three times over with one batch of that stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know I thought Rhody Tales was done but inspiration struck in the form of food. Dynamite is amazing and every family has a different recipe. Some are better than others.


End file.
